Sam
Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space, originally released as Sam & Max: Season Two, is an episodic series of adventure games by Telltale Games based around the characters of the Sam & Max comic series created by Steve Purcell. The first episode, "Ice Station Santa", was released on November 8, 2007 on GameTap, the second episode "Moai Better Blues" was released on January 11, 2008, the third episode "Night of the Raving Dead" was released on February 12, 2008, the fourth episode "Chariots of the Dogs" was released on March 13, 2008 and the fifth episode "What's New, Beelzebub?" was released on April 10, 2008. Episode 1: Ice Station Santa *Sam - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *Santa & The Spirits of Christmas - Terry McGovern *Crying Elf - Amy Rubinate *Possessed Elf - Doug Boyd *Giant Robot - Doug Boyd *Stinky - Melissa Hutchison *Bosco - Joey Camen *Jimmy, Timmy, and Mary Two Teeth - Joey Camen *Sybil - Amy Provenzano *Abe Lincoln - Roger L. Jackson *The C.O.P.S. - Jared Emerson-Johnson *The Bug - Theodore Dudebrough *Boxing Announcer - J.S. Gilbert *Flint Paper - Peter Barto *Peepers - Peter Barto *Specs - Doug Boyd *Whizzer - Michael Barrett Episode 2: Moai Better Blues *Sam - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *Wind Moai - Liz Mamorsky *Earth Moai - David Boyll *Storm Moai - Roger L. Jackson *Baby Jimmy Hoffa - Roger L. Jackson *Baby Glen Miller - Roger L. Jackson *Baby Amelia Earhart - Dorothy Gallagher *Baby D.B. Cooper - David Boyll *Baby Lindbergh Baby - Peter Barto *Ocean Chimp Leader - J.S. Gilbert *Ocean Chimp Chorus - Roger L. Jackson *Stinky - Melissa Hutchison *Flint Paper - Peter Barto *Bosco - Joey Camen *Jimmy Two Teeth - Joey Camen *Sybil - Amy Provenzano *Abe Lincoln - Roger L. Jackson *The C.O.P.S. - Jared Emerson-Johnson Episode 3: Night of the Raving Dead *Sam - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *Jurgen - William Kasten *Monster - Brian Sommer *Superball - Peter Barto *Stuttgart Zombie - Peter Barto *Hand Zombie - Roger L. Jackson *Other Zombies - Ruby Butterfield, Rudy Muldoon *Club Voice - Roger L. Jackson *Harry Moleman - Tim Talbot *Mr. Featherly - David Boyll *The Director - Dianne Nola *Stinky - Melissa Hutchison *Sybil - Amy Provenzano *Abe Lincoln - Roger L. Jackson *Flint Paper - Peter Barto *The C.O.P.S. - Jared Emerson-Johnson Episode 4: Chariots of the Dogs *Sam - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *Ship AI - William Kasten *Momma Bosco - Cathleen Riddley *Mariachis - Roger L. Jackson *Grandpa Stinky - Roger L. Jackson *Storm Moai - Roger L. Jackson *Wind Moai - Liz Mamorsky *Earth Moai - David Boyll *Mr. Featherly - David Boyll *Bosco - Joey Camen *Superball - Peter Barto *Flint Paper - Peter Barto *Bluster Blaster - Jared Emerson-Johnson Episode 5: What's New, Beelzebub? *Sam - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *Satan - Roger L. Jackson *Harry Moleman - Tim Talbot *Momma Bosco - Cathleen Riddley *Giant Robot - Doug Boyd *Elf - Doug Boyd *Santa - Terry McGovern *Grandpa Stinky - Roger L. Jackson *Jurgen - William Kasten *Brady Culture - Brian Sommer *Monster - Brian Sommer *Hugh Bliss - David Boyll *Mr. Featherly - David Boyll *Sybil - Amy Provenzano *Abe Lincoln - Roger L. Jackson *Stinky - Melissa Hutchison *Bosco - Joey Camen *Jimmy and Timmy Two Teeth - Joey Camen *The C.O.P.S. - Jared Emerson-Johnson *Flint Paper - Peter Barto *Peepers - Peter Barto *Specs - Doug Boyd *Whizzer - Michael Barrett Category:Video Games Category:2007 Video Games